


Suddenly I see

by Celine_Violsson



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Missing Scene, Platonic Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25181608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celine_Violsson/pseuds/Celine_Violsson
Summary: В Лондоне облачно, с прояснениями.Возможны небольшие осадки в виде летающих по комнате туфель. Ветер, вызванный опаздывающей Энди, достигнет двенадцати метров в секунду.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Kudos: 11





	Suddenly I see

Андреа неловко прыгает на одной застегнутой туфле, стараясь поскорее напялить эту дурацкую обувь. Вечно по понедельникам все идёт наперекосяк. У Энди каждый день недели — понедельник и обе ноги — левые.

Так наверняка считала Миранда Пристли. Она задумчиво листала журнал в поисках новых идей. Свет нежно путался в ее пышных светлых волосах и ложился на белоснежное одеяло, которым укрывалась Миранда. Она подняла глаза и посмотрела на девушку.  
— Постарайся не пробить потолок, дорогая.  
Андреа отвлеклась от натягивания джинс и тут же споткнулась о отброшенную туфлю.  
— Или пол…  
Андреа сдула выбившийся на лоб локон и уставилась на безмятежную Миранду.  
— А вы не собираетесь на работу?  
— Энди, дорогая, мы живем вместе уже месяц, ты что, издеваешься? Может будешь мне в строгом костюме приносить кофе в постель?  
— Ну, вы ведь собирались сегодня посмотреть коллекцию? Мистер Браун звонил и сказ…  
— Да, дорогая, разумеется.

Энди решила не договаривать. Она оглядела комнату: все на своих местах, но свет каким-то странным, сизо-белым свечением заполнял пространство. В Лондоне снова чудесная погода. И уж конечно совсем не идёт дождь. Разве что крошечный такой ураган. Ураган… Ураган! Точно, у Энди на голове сейчас именно он.  
Миранда проводила взглядом скачущую на одной ноге в ванну и с заколкой в зубах Энди и улыбнулась, про себя отмечая, что на показ новой коллекции моделям непременно стоит сделать небрежные конские хвосты.

***

— Всё, готово! — Энди торжествующе защёлкнула колпачок подводки. В отражении зеркала рядом на неё смотрела Миранда.  
— Сложно даже поверить, что нам улыбнулась такая удача. Мы можем зайти за кофе и почти не опоздать, разве что на три часа.  
— Без вас никогда не начинают.  
— Без нас, милая, без нас, — Миранда похлопала Энди по плечу, отходя от зеркала.

— Кстати, сегодня приедут девочки. Они по тебе соскучились. Обещали ничего не натворить, но я бы посоветовала убрать подальше твои любимые тени, — Накинув кожаную куртку Миранда уже закрывала дверь. Пока Энди справлялась с утренними новостями, которые явно были грандиознее свежих статей Таймс, Миранда уже спустилась на первый этаж и щелкнула входной дверью. На лету Энди схватила сумку, заперла дверь и решила, что в машине, по дороге на работу, будет просто необходимо узнать время прибытия очаровательных близняшек. Не то что бы Энди как-то нервничала, вовсе нет, но всё же, торт им лучше испечь или заказать пончики? Девочки всё ещё любят пончики с начинкой или им больше по душе придётся серьезный белый чизкейк?  
— Энди, умоляю, хватит одаривать улицу своим растерянным взглядом, поехали!  
Миранда даже открыла ей дверь. И дала в руки ароматный кофе. Похоже, с девочками вечером все будет не так просто. И ещё Энди забыла спрятать тени.


End file.
